governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Australia
Robin, It may be helpful if you developed your category into the Giki category hierarchy. Here are my comments on the categories you just introduced: *Category:English-speaking countries and territories Giki is not about language nor should it become an encyclopedia of government- it should be a more live document that creates participation on day-to-day and "long-now" issues. The idea is to take participatory democracy to the next level. Consider deleting this category. ::I think the language spoken in a country has some effect on its government. Having that category may help some contributors and won't do any harm. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *Category:Members of the Commonwealth of Nations This will be more helpful as: category:Commonwealth nation which is a member of Category:Country groups. However country groupings that have no impact on governance and are merely decorative will add little value. ::I didn't know there was a category:Commonwealth nation. As that's a red link, there probably isn't. Looks a bit ambiguous because the world has several commonwealths. If it is really a better name than the Wikipedia name, one of us can change it or it can simply remain unused. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *Category:Constitutional monarchies This is useful if you plan to have Category:Parliamentary democracies, Category:Dictatorships etc as subcategories of Category:Constitution. Consider deletion. ::Hardly a prime candidate for deletion, for an article (which I didn't write) that starts "The Commonwealth of Australia is a constitutional monarchy...". If we have articles on dictatorships I expect category:Dictatorships will be used; have we? Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *Category:Former British colonies This is more encyclopedic and may not add value to the Giki conversation. ::A country's constitutional origin is often relevant to its government. The category may not add value for some contributors but may add value for other contributors who want to be able to jump quickly to compare with other former British colonies. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *Category:Liberal democracies I am worried that this is likely to make ideologies and ideology labels creep into Giki- the idea is to help people participate. This is not about ideology, it is about making a constructive contribution. So if we can, as long as we can, lets leave politics out. ::OK, chopped that one. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) My learning about categories is new categories work best when they are added within a hierarchy that exists. That way the articles are not lost into obscurity, do not loose focus or cover just too many diverse things to be of any practical value. Starting new articles within the category is far more helpful to ensure focus on the contribution than to write the article and add multiple categories (that is probably good for an encyclopedia, but if we were to create practical utility every government bureaucrat as well as the citizen should see how they can have a dialog with this). ::Articles are not lost and do not lose focus by being in additional categories. I didn't write that article. Addition of categories makes it more likely to be found. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Can we focus on such contributions eg. US immigration, Energy security or Troy NY City 5 Year Plan in addition to one article on the basic structure of each government? --Anupam 15:18, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::PS - you can/should quote a category name by simply adding a colon after the opening brackets - no need for "nowiki", and it makes it a usable link. Robin Patterson 23:37, 7 June 2007 (UTC) See continuation on category related issues here. --Anupam 13:57, 9 June 2007 (UTC)